Ultron VS Sigma
Ultron VS Sigma is the 101st episode of Death Battle, featuring villainous robots Ultron from Marvel Comics and Sigma from the Mega Man X series. Ultron is voiced by Austin Lee Matthews and Sigma is voiced by SupremeOverlordofIce. Description Which world-conquering mecha-menace deserves to be scrapped? Interlude Wiz: Humans fear what they don't understand, especially when it comes to the infinite potential of artificial intelligence. Boomstick: Like Ultron, Marvel's mechanical mass murderer. Wiz: And Sigma, The general of genocide from Mega Man X. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ultron Wiz: Hank Pym was a founding member of the Avengers, the creator of the revolutionary Pym Particles, and designated Scientist Supreme by Eternity. He was also the "father" of one of the greatest mass murderers in the universe. '''Boomstick: Guess which one he's most remembered for? Wiz: Eager to push the boundaries of science, Hank constructed an artificial intelligence which could learn and evolve on its own, modeling it on his own brain patterns. Boomstick: Just one problem. At the time, Hank was pretty f'ed up, and just a few years from going full on Looney Tunes. Wiz: Maybe not the best time to base an A.I. off your mind, but still, Hank's project was a success. Ultron had been born. (He grabs Black Panther and zaps him.) Ultron: Your destruction is inevitable. Boomstick: Hang on, Wiz, I thought Tony and Not Hulk created Ultron. Wiz: In the movies, sure, but it was Hank in the primary source material: the comics. Boomstick: Well, he really knocked it out of the park. Ultron's super smart brain evolved past Hank's ability to cope, basically skipping over the innocent kid phase and straight to "Screw you, Dad! You'll never understand!" Wiz: I bet you'd know a lot about that, huh? Boomstick: Screw you, Wiz! You'll never understand! Wiz: Because Ultron's consciousness was based off Hank's struggling bipolar one, he inherited his creator's issues, and magnified them into absurdity. With a new thirst for power, coupled with a severe inferiority complex, Ultron escaped the lab, bent on destroying his father, the Avengers, and basically all organic life. Boomstick: And the first step was upgrading his trash can of a body into a sleek new Adamantium one, the same kind of metal used for Wolverine's skeleton chrome job, but you may be wondering, "How's he gonna walk around if his entire body is made of Adamantium?" Even Thor has a hard time bending that stuff, and he can friggin' destroy planets! Wiz: Ultron thought of that, and created an answer. His molecular rearranger allows him to mold and shape his body any way he likes. He can manipulate his Adamantium self to move around or transform into blades, spikes, and... explosions, apparently. Specifically, he can expend his body through a blast of energetic force. The molecular rearranger is also a handy repair tool on the off chance he is damaged. Sigma Wiz: In the year 21...(clears throat), humanity experienced a golden age of technology, all thanks to the discovery and replication of a certain blue android that could think and feel like a human. These replicated androids, or Reploids, were mass produced and used at all levels of society. Boomstick: (Sarcastically) Wow, that sounds amazing. Like it could have no possible negative repercussions at all. Wiz: Unfortunately... Boomstick: There it is. Wiz: Instances of crime involving Reploids began to increase. Something seemed to be infecting them, turning these Reploids into violent Mavericks, who needed to be stopped. Boomstick: So Dr. Cain, the guy that started this Reploid shindig in the first place, created a robot so badass that it could hunt Mavericks without getting infected himself. This Reploid was named Sigma. (Sigma slices off a reploid's arm.) Wiz: Commander Sigma led the newly formed Maverick Hunters like an elite police force. Under his leadership skills, the number of overall casualties dropped to a whopping zero. Boomstick: Things were going great! Well, until they found a mysterious red Maverick in an abandoned laboratory who started eating Maverick Hunter ass for breakfast. Wait, that-that didn't come out right. Wiz: Sigma fought the fight of his life, and though he technically won, his victory was far more pyrrhic then he or the rest of the world could ever have imagined. Boomstick: So, this red guy was called Zero, and turns out, the thing infecting Reploids and turning them into Mavericks was a virus leaking from Zero's stasis pod. That also didn't sound right. Wiz: A final gift from that dastardly Dr. Wily. (Zero sees a Wily looking figure with bright light streaming behind it.) Boomstick: Oh, dear God, that thing is hard on a hangover! Wiz: Fortunately, Sigma was designed to fight off such a virus. Unfortunately, this actually just made things worse. Instead of bending Sigma to it's violent will, the virus merged with his programming, becoming one with his body and mind. Together, they both became stronger than before, with a whole new outlook on the world. Sigma began to look at humankind as detrimental to Reploid evolution, holding back their full potential. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, the big strong metal people hate the dumb flesh bags. Hear it from you every time at the bar, Wiz. Death Battle (*Cues: Infection Perfection - Brandon Yates*) In Central Highway, we see it being in ruins as we see an heavily damaged Orange Reploid with only his torso and hand. But he ends up getting crushed by Vile, then along came Squid Adler. Suddenly a Red Laser Beam came down from the sky and killed the former two with the Mavericks around look at shock. The scene cuts to a smoke where two red eye start glowing, then Ultron flies out of it. Ultron: Hello everyone! I'll accept your unconditional surrender now! Sigma: At the risk of sounding cliché... Ultron looks above at the bridge to see Sigma teleporting in with his Mavericks around him. Psycho Sigma's eyes glow green and then he throws his cape. Sigma: You and what army? Ultron chuckles as he summons hundreds of Ultron Drones from the sky. Then he commands them to attack Sigma and his Mavericks as they fly towards them. Sigma's Mavericks leap towards them and start the fight. FIGHT! While both armies focus their firepower on each other, Sigma activates his Beam Saber and jumps down from the bridge to join the battle. He slashes his way through some drones to reach their leader, who catches the saber unharmed, thanks to his adamantium armor. Ultron: Die! The antagonistic automaton threw aside his attacker's weapon before landing a blow and uppercutting him into the air. Ultron flies up in pursuit. Now both villains continue their fight barehanded while surrounded by Bee Bladers. Ultron gets the upper and raises the ex maverick hunter's head to grind against the rotors of a nearby blader. Ultron: Get off! Sigma: I am Sigma, I am superior! Ultron: Buzz off! Ultron: Your reign is a delusion. You're all just puppets on strings Sigma: I'll tear out your circuits. And bathe in your oil! Sigma: Prepare to be extinguished! Ultron: What gull. Lucky for me, I am my own best backup. Ultron: '''YOU´RE MINE!' ''Sigma: You are powerful, possibly more so then I. But this battle is never about the physical. Sigma: My infection is complete. You belong to me! Ultron: Oh please. Sigma: What!? What's this!? NO! NOOOO! Ultron: Everything belongs to me. Drones & Mavericks: Hail Ultron! (repeating until KO!) KO! Results Boomstick: Well I guess that's one way to make friends. Wiz: Sigma was a tenacious one. But Ultron was the stronger android, the tougher villain and the deadlier virus. Boomstick: It wasn't long before Ultron as-sigma-lated him. Wiz: The winner is Ultron. Trivia * The connections between Ultron and Sigma is that they are both robots originally built for good, but later turned to evil. They both have intentions to wipe out all of humanity in favor of machines, and keep coming back despite their bodies continuously being physically destroyed. ** Ironically, the two characters were allies in the video game Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite, united over their goals to wipe out humanity, even becoming the fused entity Ultron Sigma (and then later Ultron Omega after attempting to use the Soul Stone). * This is the first episode that is written by a member of the research team. * This is the second episode that was originally a Community Death battle, after Black Panther VS Batman. * This is the ninth Video Games VS Comic Books themed episode, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers and Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight. * This is the ninth episode where a Marvel character fights against a non-DC character, after Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Shredder VS Silver Samurai and Carnage VS Lucy. ** This is the third time since a Marvel character defeats against someone that is a non-DC character, the first two being Thor VS Raiden and Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. ** This is also the first time since 3 years since Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom where Marvel has finally defeated a character that isn't DC. * This is the second Army themed episode, after Eggman VS Wily. * This is the first Marvel VS Capcom themed episode in the series. * This is also the first (and currently only) time Marvel wins against Capcom. * This is third time where a winner technically doesn't kill their opponent, with the first two being Starscream VS Rainbow Dash and Mega Man VS Astro Boy. Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:East meets West battles Category:"Marvel VS Capcom" themed battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Kervin Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles